


like it's holy

by onakissgodknows



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Chicago Cubs, Ficlet, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onakissgodknows/pseuds/onakissgodknows
Summary: #18 things you said when you were scared





	like it's holy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "things you said when you were scared."
> 
> I am superstitious and fear jinxing people so [knocks wood] this is not based on anything that has actually happened and hopefully never will.

Kyle presses his glove to his face in the dugout and breathes in the smell of the leather, holds it like it’s holy. Wills himself calm.

He hears someone step up behind him, and Willson says his name.

Kyle puts the glove down and turns around to face him. “I’m okay.” Of course _he’s_ okay. Willson’s the one who took a fastball to his mask.

It’s one thing to watch it happen as a spectator, but it’s entirely another to watch a pitch he threw himself bounce off Willson’s mask and Willson collapse, dazed, behind the plate.

Willson frowns. “You don’t look okay.”

“Are you?” He puts his hand on Willson’s face like the trainers do when they’re checking for concussion symptoms and strokes his cheek with his thumb.

Willson pushes Kyle’s hand away. “Fine. Just scared me.” He cracks a grin. “Eighty-seven off the mask don’t hurt that bad.”  

“Bull,” Kyle says. Willson stayed in the game, so he has no reason not to believe him, but… “Jesus, Willy, I’m sorry.”

Willson shrugs. “Not your fault. I should’ve caught it.”

“Yeah, but – “ Kyle hesitates.

Willson’s grin widens. “You were worried? About me?” He bounces a little on the balls of his feet (which seems to indicate he’s feeling okay).

“Of course I was.” Kyle’s never done anything like this before, and the fact that it was Willson, not just anyone – he doesn’t know. His heart’s been racing since that pitch, even though Willson recovered fine and the next pitch he threw was the last out of the inning, he doesn’t think he’s gotten over the dizzying, sickening horror that hit him when he heard the ball hit Willson’s mask and he saw Willson double over, forehead pressed to the ground.

He's okay, though, he got up and waved the trainers off after a few moments of fussing, and now he’s standing in front of Kyle grinning like nothing happened.

“Willy, if that had been worse, I don’t know what I would have done, so give me a break if I’m a little shook up.”

Willson raises his eyebrows. “You think _you’re_ shook up, huh?” Kyle feels his face fall and Willson notices too, immediately grabs Kyle’s hand. He’s gentle, holding it like it’s holy. “Hey. I’m okay. You’re okay. It wasn’t worse.”

Kyle squeezes his hand tight, grateful for it. “Yeah.”

“Got a game to win, you owe me that, huh?”

Kyle tightens his grip. “Yeah, I got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://on-a-kiss-god-knows.tumblr.com/)


End file.
